Conventional battery powered devices are stationed throughout facilities, often in locations without an electrical outlet nearby. Such devices require periodic recharging or replacement of batteries. Some devices rely on battery power alone. Recharging or replacing batteries tends to be inconvenient, particularly when there is not an electrical outlet nearby for a charging station. For example, distributed computing systems may be implemented in a wide variety of settings, including hospitals and other healthcare facilities, and supply chain distribution facilities and resources. Distributed computing systems commonly include points of use without an electrical outlet nearby. Inconveniences of recharging or replacing batteries typically limits the feasibility of deploying battery powered devices in remote or infrequently occupied locations. Workers may be inconsistent or unreliable about maintaining adequately charged batteries in distributed devices. Additionally, some devices may remain unattended or inaccessible for extended periods of time.
Low current power sources such as those available from a powered Ethernet cable or a radio frequency field can be “harvested” to supplement a device's power consumption from a battery by using a trickle flow of electricity from such low current power source. Various approaches to harvesting a trickle flow of electricity from low current power sources are discussed in the art. However, existing approaches are generally insufficient to provide a substantive practical benefit, such as powering a device or recharging batteries. Conventional rechargeable batteries require a significant potential difference to reverse the chemical reactions used to store electrical energy. Capacitors or super-capacitors are an alternative to rechargeable batteries for storing power; however, capacitors and even super-capacitors are less effective at storing a charge for extended periods of time compared with batteries. Therefore, there exist a need for further improved devices, systems, and methods that use electricity harvested from a low current power source to charge an intermediate storage unit, providing sufficient electric power to perform various device functions.